


Disappear like this world once will...

by KarlaCRL



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, I'm Sorry, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Orphans, Pain, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: Ryeowook lives in an orphanage. It isn't an orphanage people would imagine, however. Behind the doors of this building is happening something which could be called a nightmare. Once you will come in, there's no way back...Wook wants to get out of this place, though. He isn't afraid to take the risk of receiveing punishment from those people. But the new kids will make his escape harder because he promises them to take them with him.How will they journey end? Will everything be alright? Will they escape happen to be succsess?





	Disappear like this world once will...

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this was created when my mood was quite down and this happened. This is a sad story, so please don't hate me if you don't like it... The world isn't always in a pink color anyway...
> 
> Again, this story is posted on asianfanfics.com and it's also translated from Czech language which I originally wrote it in...

            Ordinary lives of so many people have come to the same fate. Actually not people but children. The society still takes them as children, as minors. Minors that aren’t capable of living their own life. Who can blame them? It’s not like we are normal. There is a reason why are we here. This place is used for three purposes:  A mental hospital for those who tried to commit suicide… An industrial school and an orphanage.

            Why am I here? I don’t even know myself… Maybe for one of those things or maybe I am here because of all three. Even if that is the reason, I feel like I don’t belong here. I’m trying to get out of here for a long time already but I always end up back here. I’m running not knowing where… There is nothing around here, just mountains and forests. There is no other building than this one.

            I may look vulnerable, my body isn’t that strong anyway but my mind is different. I still keep protesting, even though I don’t speak aloud. I feel like a crazy person, I’m not the only one probably…

             There is this guy names Jongwoon. He is here by pure coincidence, he didn’t do anything wrong. His parents have abandoned him when he was still a child. He is here longer than me, he is even older. He got used to this place and now counting down the days until he can get out of here. It will still take a time thouh…

            Heechul, the hurricane. This guy is here for cars stealing and Kyuhyun is actually on the same boat. This guy is even younger than me, though… Kyuhyun is sixteen years old now.

            The oldest guys here are nineteen, older ‘children’ are long gone. There are people here between ten and twenty years old. Mostly boys are here, when it comes to girls, it’s only an exception. Actually, I’m noticing only two of girls lately, Harin and Jiwoo. The older one is cold and no one really knows what is she thinking about most of the time… I just know that she is close with Kyuhyun. And the younger one? When Jiwoo was brought here, she was scared to death, she couldn’t even eat properly. She is trying to be the nicest girl of all right now, hoping she won’t get any punishment.

            There is lot of us. I can’t even name all the people, only the most outstanding ones. Those are the ones who receive punishments a lot too…

            Well, it wouldn’t be that hard to survive here if the punishments would be stopped. It wouldn’t have to be so bad. The tutors drag someone away but there is no guarantee that they will bring that person back. All of us are victims here.

            Right now we are waiting. A newbie should be brought here, two of them to be exact. According to instructions, the younger one should be twelve and the other one should be around eighteen years old…

            All of us gathered in the common hall of this building. Jungsoo is sitting on the chair with a blank expression, Hyukjae and Donghae are standing next to small Jiwoo. Siwon, the son of rich family, who is here because of his own stupid mistake, is staring out of the window.

            Honestly, there isn’t anyone interested who will be brought here. We have our own problems and trying to save our own lives…

            No one ever got to know what is happening to those who never come back after the punishments. We are even thinking about the worst case. Adults in this building are capable of doing the worst. On the other hand, it could mean we will be free forever? Rather then being beaten, living in peace up there would be better, wouldn’t it?

            I lean against the cold stone wall. When I think about it, it looks like we live in a prison. If describing this building then it would be like this: An old castle but it can still be used for someone to live in, someone like us.

            The door open and there is he standing, the dirty and sly man. All of us know him all too well. Or at least those who are going through punishments frequently, whatever the punishments are. He makes them through his feelings. If he is in a good mood, we can just clean but if he is in a bad one, he uses us. Mentally and physically. He is playing with us like we are puppets.

“For those who are accomplishing tasks, after the diner you will come to me into the cellar, even with the newcomers.” He starts to laugh with his hoarse voice “If one of the others see them hanging around and not coming to me, bring them down in that instant! For you to know who are those people: Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Shin Donghee, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kwon Harin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Ryeowook… Who didn’t I mention? Wait, I have missed someone… Ah! Zhoumi! I almost forgot that Hangeng and Kibum aren’t here anymore…” the last sentence he murmurs.

            Well, of course I am on the list. But there are names that got me thinking. Why Jungsoo? Jongwoon? Donghee? Zhoumi? Jiwoo even? She is so nice after all, what did she do wrong? Did she try something stupid? I can understand why he picked the other. Either they wanted to run away or just leave this world, for example Harin, Donghae, Hyukjae, me… There was always someone who found us however which earned us a punishment again, whatever it was. Why are we still doing this? We already know, they will find us. We just hope. We are hoping we can do it somehow, some time…

            I admit that there aren’t any suicides lately. Maybe we are searching for hope in others? Of course, we are trying to save ourselves first but sometimes I catch myself helping others. And I’m not the only one. It’s like one for all and all for one. Well, that depends if the worst comes because then we don’t know each other. How pathetic!

            The main door slams open this time. The doorkeeper stands there with two boys behind his back. One of the boys was crying earlier because of the stains on his cheeks and the other one looks like he wants to protest. Just like me…

“Kim Youngwoon…” the doorkeeper points to the older “Henry Lau.” He hisses at the younger when the boy looks like he wants to cry again. Then the old geezer leaves with the sly bastard together.

            There will be a real hell in one hour. The two boys look confused seeing everyone doing nothing when the two man left. All of them are doing their own activities, no noise is heard, though. Headphones are very popular in this place. No headphones, no life. There is even modern technology here, like computers. There is not Internet, though.. Only adults can use that. I don’t even know what the thing is but I would like to. They don’t want to us to see the Internet.

“Ehm… Excuse me but… is this how is it going here?” one of the newcomers ask me, Youngwoon? I think so…

“Well, if we are not planning on commit suicide or escape. Yes.” I answer him honestly. I won’t be walking around the bush, he would get to know eventually. The time comes right after the diner probably. He’s looking at me with shock in his eyes. Of course, he wouldn’t think of this answer.

“That’s how it goes here. We all are victims who are digging on their own nest… “ I explain to him. The shock in his eyes is still not disappearing and the small one is as pale as white wall right now. Poor guy. I’m really curious what will they do when they find out what is really happening here…

            The hour has passes by more quickly than we would like. At least those who are on the list are shivers when the freeze runs down their spine, including me, when the bell rings as the notification that diner is ready.

            Every single person here starts to eat the diner right away, not caring about the taste. I’m just pushing the food around the plate. I’m not hungry, I can’t take even a bite when thinking about what will happen down there. I’m scared, to say the truth. That man is capable of doing anything. Sexual harassing doesn’t mean anything to him, he becomes really violent during it, however. The newcomers are showing the food in their mouths. They still don’t know what’s going to happen next… I’m getting the feeling of being insecure again. Even if I wanted to escape, it’s too late already. Let’s face the fate! I hope, those two won’t suffer too much… I care about them just because of they are new here and don’t know what to await. Actually, I king of pity everyone who must go there with me. No matter what they did… This life is not fair, really!

            It’s the time. We go down the stairs. Henry is hiding behind me and Youngwoon goes determinedly next to me but even blind person would notice his trembling hands.

“So you want to leave this place? I don’t care if you wanted to walk out or fly away with angel wings. Why not, actually? Not today, though…” he’s looking at us hatefully “So, for you to know, newcomers. I will show you what will happen when you won’t go according to rules.” He smiles at them with pervert smile. I can feel that someone is crushing my jacket in their hands. Henry. He doesn’t even try to look at the man. His eyes are closed shut tightly.

            What is happening the next hour isn’t nice view at all. Just like I said, the sexual harassment isn’t anything. There always must be violence or that wouldn’t be any fun for that bastard… We are getting beaten up with a whip, some of us have injuries already. The last beating get Jongwoon with Kyuhyun.

            Henry and Youngwoon can only stand there and look at all this happening, there was a fear playing in their eyes. I can guess what’s going on in theirs head. This is against the law but there isn’t anything against the law for this man. He is capable of killing us, just like he said himself. There isn’t anyone who would miss us on this world, anyway. No one would even notice he have left. We are just NOTHING.

            I had a room for myself up until now but since these two came, I have to share it with them. They are looking at me with terrified expression. My body is full of scars and bruises. I haven’t end up the worst, though. Kyuhyun, Harin, Sungmin, even Donghae, they couldn’t bare the pressure anymore and collapsed. They have fell into unconscious while we were still in the cellar. I can’t even imagine what pain they went through. None of us has left without beating…

            I take out a bag from my closet and start to shove my things in there. I don’t care if I have way too little of things in there. I have to get out of here, right now!

“What.. What are you go.. going to do?” Henry is stuttering when he looks at me. I can see that Youngwoon is blocking the doors. Does he really think I would walk out through the door? I’m not that stupid.

“I can’t keep up with this… I just can’t!” I sigh and pull at my hair groaning. The tears in my eyes are starting to pour down and I won’t stop them. I have been holding them for too long! My eyes wouldn’t even allow me to hold them anymore because of the pain. I’m glad I can still stand.

“You want to disappear then? How? You have a plan? If you have one, then say it because I’m not staying here…” the older says. I pull out a map from under my pillow which I have stole from one of tutors. I have been planning my way getting out of here through the nights. Maybe it made them more alert that I didn’t try to run away in a while now but they didn’t care that much about it. I place the map on a table in the room and point to the marked way. When I want to say something, there is an alarm sound, however. It starts always when someone tries to run away.

“Aaaarrrrrrggggghhhh!” screaming can be heard through the building. I sit down on the bed. I’m recognizing the voice, it’s Jongwoon. I can imagine what will happen to him. Why did he do it so recklessly? I bit on my lip so hard that I can taste the blood in my mouth. I don’t care about that. My body is full of blood, anyway…

            How are you feeling when they are hurting your friend? Is it this kind of feeling? We have never really interacted with each other but our situations were the same, so we didn’t need words to express ourselves. Right now I’m realizing that we are all on the same boat…

            I roll the map. I can’t run away with every person here. It will be hard enough to slip away with just these two but I can give the map to someone else. And then the map could be handed to someone else. It’s not a brilliant idea but this is the only thing I can come up with right now…

“The escape will happen tomorrow. Take just things you need. I’m gonna hand the map to someone else.” I say to them. I will give to Jungsoo, he is the oldest here and the most reliable one.

            When I’m coming back from Jungsoo’s room, I walk past the cellar. The door is cracked open and my curiosity is big enough for me to be brave and look inside.

“Why did you do that? I wanted to spare you Jongwoon… Now I have to make you disappear. Disappear like world once will. No one will remember you. None of you.” The knife slices through Jong’s throat… My breath hitches. What.. What the hell has just happened?! He is killing this way? The tears are flowing from my eyes again. I have just lost another friend. How many of them will I loose? How much we would have to suffer like this?

            I come to the room with a blank expression on my face. The newcomers are looking at me confused. I can’t be here even for a minute longer!

“I’m changing the plan. We’re going now!” I grab my things. Both of them grab their things too, not really knowing what’s happening but they don’t ask. They are not even talking but relying on me. Is it a good idea? If they catch us, we will end up dead just like Jung… But I feel be selfish, for this time. It’s now or never! I can protect those two! They can still be saved without any injuries!

            This old castle has a few advantages too, thankfully. Secret roads. We are slipping into one of those unnoticed. Luck is on our side because it’s the one that will lead us out of this prison.

The way is long and my legs are giving up. I am exhausted physically and even mentally. We are walking all night but there is something that makes me still go. A light. There is a day light! I start to run, even though my legs are weak. All the three of us are more than happy but something cuts us happiness. Heh? No one said that we are on the rock! How the hell should we get down?! I plop down on the floor, I can’t anymore. I’m giving up!

I don’t know how this happened but the day passed by really quickly. I have eventually fell asleep earlier and now it’s night again.

“Do you think we can get out of here?” Henry asks defeated, I look at him with the same look. Youngwoon is looking for a safe way to get down.

“I found it!” he shouts all of a sudden “Well it’s still steep but safer than any other roads!” we run to him with blinking eyes. If at least one of us survives, then it will be a miracle.

            It’s the morning again. The three of us are coming down the rock determined. Everything is going great, my body isn’t giving up either which is awesome. A person can do anything once they settle their mind on it. Well, everything would go even greater until this time:

“Guys? I have forgot to say something… I’m afraid of heights!!” I yell. Henry is up and Youngwoon is climbing few steps under me.

“And you’re saying that now when we are half way down?!” the older yells at me.

“We don’t have a choice anymore, hyung…” the younger one says and he is right. There is no way out now…

            And now we are finally down! It took us half of the day to climb here and what’s waiting of us? Horror… Terror… Nothing nice at all. Dirty sly bastard, old geezer and hunting dogs.

“Did you really think you can escape?” he’s sharpening his knife again, the same knife he had when…

“Guys run!” I shout at them and start to run with them. Unfortunately, it’s not only us running but the dogs too.

           We are running as fast as we can. The barking of the dogs is getting closer and closer. I am still tired, more than ever. I’m not paying attention to the road and fall down. Youngwoon notices I’m not running with them anymore and looks around.

“Ryeowook!” He wants to come back to help me but I don’t want him to. Dogs are almost here. I can save those two if dogs will take me as a bait.

“Run! Don’t stop and look over Henry! This is the end for me but not you…” I whisper the last sentence. The older is still looking at me but when notices the dogs, he runs to Henry to protect the younger. They have to save themselves!

            What more I remember? Dogs. Barking. Tearing of my clothes. Biting. Pain? And then the terrible voice:

“You have gotten far, Wook. The most of all. We could still use you… Well, whatever, now you have to disappear. Disappear like this world once will.” I’m sure he said that but I didn’t pay much attention to it. All I cared about were those two. _Will they be safe? Did they run away? Will they be happy?_ It was my end but not theirs, hopefully…

            Now? What am I? Why am I here again? No one cares about me… But the weirdest thing is, the ones who disappeared from this world are here too. Am I dead? Are we waiting for the revenge and protecting the ones that are still living? Henry and Youngwoon aren’t here. Did they save themselves?


End file.
